


Temptation

by SpikesSire



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pining Steve, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikesSire/pseuds/SpikesSire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work was so boring today I just needed something nice to do, so I made this wallpaper, hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

click [here](http://www.spikedangels.com/hawaii%205-0/temptation.jpg) for the real size (1680x1050)


End file.
